Killer CaveIn
by Akiko-of-sand
Summary: 2 Oc Characters get stuck in a cave with... Gaara, while they try to survive inside their friends try to save them from the outside, while keeping the trouble a secret from almost everyone. [sorry for the bad title]
1. CaveIn

Declaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. The only thing I own from this fanfic is Akiko and Amaya

Akiko and Amaya are both Oc and their profiles can be found on my profile

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your entire fault!" Naruto screamed

"Yeah Right! I wasn't trying to be Mr. Bigshot was I?" Kankuro yelled back

This had been their 5th argument in the last 3 minutes.

"Quit it, both of you this isn't going to help us, Amaya, Akiko or Gaara." Sasuke stepped in and reminded them… again.

"Yeah, and besides Gaara can take care of himself, he'll blow that place up in just a few minutes. So what are you worried about Kankuro?" Temari Asked

"I'm not worried I just want to get away from these kids" Kankuro calmly answered, giving Naruto a disgusted look.

"But what about Amaya and Akiko?" Sakura finally spoke up after her 10 minute silence.

"They'll be fine, Akiko and Amaya are strong enough, they'll find a way to get out" Sasuke encouraged her.

"Ok, But shouldn't we tell someone? Like Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto blurted out in concern for his best friend, Amaya.

"Tell him what?! That we decided to have a small fight… lost control, caused a cave in and now 3 of our team mates are stuck in the cave and we have no idea if there safe, hurt or even alive?!?!" Kankuro yelled into Naruto's face his eyes full of anger.

"Well you guys started it!" Naruto yelled back

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sasuke yelled so loud even the birds flew away.

"We'll just have to wait here until Gaara blows this place into pieces, we'll camp out here tonight and if Gaara and the others aren't out by morning then we'll try getting into that cave." Explained Temari

"Temari is right, we have no other choice" Sakura agreed as she started to go back to the village to gather supplies.

---------------------------- (In the cave) -------------------------------------------

"Hey, you ok?" asked Amaya as she held out a hand to Akiko

"Yeah, that was close and it looks like were caved in…"

"No Problem! . I can use my telekinetic to move the rocks" Cried Amaya

"Ok I'll use my hands lets start over here and, try not to hit me please" Added Akiko

Over the next 10 minutes Akiko and Amaya worked at moving the rocks and trying to get out but the got, no where, considering half the time Akiko was dodging the rocks that Amaya had lost control over.

" Hey Amaya look over there!" Akiko suddenly cried loudly pointing to a large pile of rocks and something hairy…

"What is it??"

"I don't know it looks like …hair, red hair. Quick Amaya move some more rocks" Yelled Akiko

"Hey wait a sec it looks like that guy that Sasuke was fighting!" yelled Amaya as she moved some more rocks.

"Gaara?" asked Akiko

"Yeah him…. Well we should probably help him!"

"Are you sure… you saw what he almost did to Sasuke with the sand Coffin."

" Yeah but we can't just leave him here!"

" I guess your right"

After bandaging and laying Gaara on some blankets they just happen to have, Akiko and Amaya started talking about what they should do…. Well after they had some food.

"Phew that was hard" said Akiko wiping her brow

"Yeah I know, lets eat" Amaya answered

"You have food?" asked Akiko as her stomach grumbled

"Sure don't you?"

"Well when we went out today I planned to be back for diner not stuck in a cave…"

" Ok here" Amaya passed Akiko some bread, and apple and half a chocolate bar.

"Thanks" Akiko said as she started too much on her half of the chocolate bar

" Well I guess we'll have to take turns watching him while we sleep" Amaya mentioned through a mouth full of apple.

"Yeah he'd probably kill us if he woke up alone in a dark cave, think we tried to hurt him. Especially if we were both sleeping" Agreed Akiko

"Ok then I'll go first" stated Amaya

"Thanks, wake me up when it's my turn" Replied Akiko already half asleep.

-----------------------------------(Back outside)-------------------------------------

Outside, Naruto was having slight trouble setting up his brand new orange tent….

" OK, so this pole goes here and this here, but wait a sec this is and then what about this pole and how do you. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" Naruto finally cried through his mixture of black poles and orange tent.

This had been his 3 outburst in less than 5 minutes and the 4th time someone had to help him get out of his mess.

" It's not that hard Naruto-loser, you just can't do anything and you're an idiot" Sasuke mocked him, again, his normal smirk on his face.

" I am not! And I don't see you putting up a tent!" cried Naruto as he stuck his tong out at Sasuke.

"Well I'm sleeping under the stars. And if Kankuro can do it, it can't be that hard" Sasuke smirked pointing to Kankuro's brown tent.

"Yeah I heard that" Cried Kankuro from his tent.

(There seems to be a whole lot of yelling at the moment)

" But Sasuke-kun won't you get cold outside?" asked Sakura quietly

"Nope" he answered simply

" Why that no good, Loser, Sakura stealer. I could totally beat him" Naruto started to mumble under his breath to quiet for anyone to hear clearly.

I have more written but I'll only update if I get some reviews… I wrote this fic a while ago and personally don't really like it anymore.


	2. Awakening

Akiko and Amaya are both Oc and their profiles can be found on my profile

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amaya get up!" cried Akiko

"What, what!" Amaya yelled in surprise.

"Its morning, well at least I think it is I can't real see outside"

"Yeah, well did Gaara get up yet?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Nope same as last night"

"Dang he has to get up or we'll never get anywhere"

"I know, but what can we do? He's doesn't look like he'll be getting up any time soon"

"Um actually Akiko…"

"Yeah Amaya, what?"

"I think you might have spoken too soon" Amaya quietly said as she grabbed Akiko and turned her around pointing at Gaara. He was now sitting straight up with the WTF look on his face that any guy might have if they woke up in a cave, with two girls he hardly knew… all bandaged up.

------------------------------------- (Back outside) --------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she tried to move some of the rock that blocked they cave entrance.

"Yeah! Get a move on we need your help" Temari added as she helped Kankuro destroy yet another small rock.

"Come on it's been like 2 hours, give me a break" he Answered

"Naruto," said Sakura calmly

"Yes Sakura- Chan" he answered

"We've all been working for 2 hours! You haven't worked 2 minutes since the day started!!!!" She cried at the top of her lungs

"Oh really… he,he" Naruto said as a giant anime style sweat drop formed.

'You Guys leave that bone head alone, we need to work on getting in here, I think something's happened to Gaara." Kankuro said, strangely concerned for his younger brother.

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Because other wise, he would have blown this thing open in no time flat" Temari

answered be fore Kankuro could explain.

"And if something did happen to him, Amaya or Akiko then they might be in there for a while and they don't have the food for that" Sasuke added

"Ok move out of the way, I'm gunna blow this place apart" Cried Naruto after the

Thought of loosing his friends really got to him.

"Sure you are Naruto- loser" Mocked Sasuke.

The first words that came out of Gaara's mouth were "WERE THE HELL AM I? AND WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Well…." Stared Akiko" you and Sasuke were fighting, along with us and your siblings and then we all sort of went a little… insane with power…" suddenly she trailed off and Amaya took over.

"And we all lost control! It was like TOTAL DESTRUCTION!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, and we both got caved in and you got buried. We did our best to help, but were no doctors." Added Akiko finding her voice again.

When they looked at Gaara the saw he had lost the WTF look and just looked normal, yet you could still detect a little surprise in Gaara's face. Suddenly Gaara started to get up like nothing had happened.

"W-What are you doing Gaara?" Asked Akiko still a bit bewildered by the fact Gaara hadn't hurt them yet.

"Well I'm busting us out of here; there is no way I'm going to stay in here." He answered simply.

"NO YOUR NOT, you're too weak" cried Amaya then she thought about what she had said "ok not weak, just too hurt."

Gaara looked at her with a look of almost astonishment" Yeah right, we need to get out of here. There isn't any food or warmth in this cave we'll freeze of starve" he said after he snapped out of his little trance (yes he was in a little trance because no one had ever talked to him like that.)

"GAARA SIT DOWN! There's a river just down there, we only need to move a little. And we can fish there. We also have extra blankets. YOU NEED TO REST!" Cried Amaya (wow who would have ever thought some one would have stood up to Gaara)

"Amaya's right Gaara, you'll just hurt yourself more" added Akiko

"…" was all Gaara could do. O.O

------------------------------------- (back outside) ------------------------------------

"Holy, how far do we have to, they can't be that far in" said Temari after another hour of work.

"it's actually not that far, the rock is just really hard to break" explained Sasuke in that I'm-the-best tone of voice.

This really pissed Temari and Kankuro off.

"Hey Naruto, take a break we get it already, you've made your point. Come on you'll wear you're self out" Cried Sakura as She watched Naruto work and work and work.

"No! I'm ok _I must beat Sasuke! _I'm still fine Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried as he kept trying to break the rocks, and he wasn't getting very far…

"Then at least take the time to eat!" Yelled Temari as she threw some bread at his head

Suddenly Naruto turned around with that great smile of his," Do u have any Ramen? he asked nicely

"Naruto… were roughing it in the wilderness, secretly of course we don't have any RAMEN!" Sakura cried at the top of her lungs causing everyone except Sasuke and Naruto to jump … the were used to her out bursts.

"Sorry, I just thought I'd ask" answered Naruto looking slightly hurt.

"Idiot" said someone with a smirk (we all know who that is)

"Don't you start with me Sasuke-Loser!" Cried Naruto as soon as he heard and Sasuke had made no effort to hide his comment.

"What you wanna fight?" Teased Sasuke

"Yeah I can beat you Believe It! I beat Kankuro didn't I, I'm sure I can beat you!"

Replied Naruto as he stuck out his tong.


End file.
